Various types of electrical connectors for printed circuit boards are well known. Generally, they are designed as pins which are connected to each other by means of a support base or block to enable an automated assembly on the printed circuit board.
In addition, the pins are generally surrounded by a frame-like holding to protect the pins from damage. Such a connector assembly formed by a support and a pin connector positioned therein requires a complex and very precise alignment of all parts during assembly in order to avoid damaging the pins.